


strawberry shortcake

by Linnea_Ancalime



Series: the omens... are good. [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: Purely self-indulgent fluff in which Aziraphale eats, Crowley is (momentarily) bees, and they hold hands.





	strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene is Aziraphale's, because I had a dream about Crowley being a swarm of bees and had to make something of it. I hope you enjoy it!

It's nice and sunny. He's sitting outside at a restaurant near a hedge of very pretty pink flowers, finishing a scrumptious meal, and there's a… swarm of bees… Wait a minute! These aren't—

"Crowley?"

"Hmm," hums the swarm.

"What are you doing here? As _bees_!"

"Enjoying the view," the swarm says and puts one hand down on the table, assuming a humanoid demonic shape he knows very well. "And the flowers. Fantastic taste when you're a bee, flowers, you should try it sometime."

"I'm sure it has nothing on _this_ ," he replies, meaningfully brandishing his forkful of strawberry shortcake before consuming it.

"Ah. Hmmm. Yeah. Everything good at the bookshop?"

"Not so much as an ember sighted since the apocalypse unhappened, thank you." He stabs the last strawberry on his plate and points his fork at Crowley.

"No, I'm not hu—I don't—"

Aziraphale makes a face that is threateningly close to pout territory.

"All right, all right, angel, fine." He picks the fork out of Aziraphale's hand and eats the strawberry. "Removes the flowery taste right out of my mouth, it does. Eh. Too bad." He puts the fork back on the plate and holds out his hand to Aziraphale. "My treat?"

It's the angel's turn to be flustered. He briefly considers pretending to mistake Crowley's offered hand for a handshake, but thinks better of it; he's not yet used to how demonstrative they can afford to be. _Maybe I should have made him eat off the fork while I was still holding it,_ he thinks, and extricates himself from that train of thought... "If you insist, my dear," he says, and takes Crowley's hand with his left as he gets up, definitely not beaming and absolutely not wiggly.

"You don't have to vibrate that much, angel. They'll notice up there. I mean, look at you, wiggling all over the place."

Aziraphale just keeps on beaming, although in a slightly less wiggly manner, for the entire time it takes to pay for the meal and then a little longer after that.

"So, any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Crowley asks.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I thought, maybe we can go to the cinema, see what's on—what's with the _face_?"

Aziraphale is, indeed, displaying the patented Angelic Nose Scrunch. It's so scrunchy it's a wonder he manages to speak. "Yes, I do believe we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they go to the cinema together, eat lots of popcorn, and are (delightfully) very much in love, and Aziraphale is Content because they're still holding hands.
> 
> My thanks to [Bryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckercolour/pseuds/tuckercolour) for proofreading, and to [Aruzeus](https://aruzeus.tumblr.com/) for helping me figure out how to speak Crowleyese :þ

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go to the cinema together, eat lots of popcorn, and are (delightfully) very much in love, and Aziraphale is Content because they're still holding hands.
> 
> My thanks to [Bryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckercolour/pseuds/tuckercolour) for proofreading, and to [Aruzeus](https://aruzeus.tumblr.com/) for helping me figure out how to speak Crowleyese :þ


End file.
